battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAV
The FAV Buggy or simply FAV (Fast Attack Vehicle) is a light utility vehicle featured in the ''Battlefield'' series. It is near-identical in performance and function to the American Desert Patrol Vehicle. It has been used by the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and by the Russian Army in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the FAV Buggy is used by the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. It performs similarly to the USMC Desert patrol Vehicle and seats three players, a driver, a gunner, and a passenger. The main gunner has a full 360 degree field of view with their mounted KORD/Type 85 HMG, an advantage over the Desert Patrol Vehicle. The passenger is also armed with a RPK-74/QBB-95 and has about a 90 degree field of view to attack oncoming enemies. The vehicle is mostly used as a fast land transport to get around larger maps as it is susceptible to damage from small arms fire. Heavy weapons can easily make shorrt work of an FAV, and drivers should keep away from heavy armor. BF2 FAV Buggy MEC.png|The Middle Eastern Coalition FAV Buggy. BF2KordFAV.JPG|The Type 85 gunner HUD. (PLA FAV) 800px-BF2KordFAV2.JPG|The KORD gunner HUD. (MEC FAV) 800px-BF2QBB95FAV.JPG|The QBB-95 HUD. (PLA FAV) 800px-BF2RPKFAV.JPG|The RPK HUD. (MEC FAV) Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the FAV retains its use by the Middle Eastern Coalition, but it has also replaced the NJ 2046 as the Chinese light utility vehicle. It is armed with a KORD HMG or Type 85 HMG (depending on the team) for the gunner and a QLZ-87 for the passenger, making it much more formidable against infantry than in Battlefield 2. However, the passenger seat looks directly into the roll cage bar, meaning that the passenger has a severely reduced field of view over the DPV's passenger, meaning they will likely have to switch to third-person view to fire the launcher to be able to see their target. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4free, the FAV is used by the Russian Army. It appears only on Oman at the Russian Base, the Construction Site under RU control, and by the Wrecked Train under RU control. It can also be found scattered about the map by the hotel behind the Gas Station control point and by the river behind the Wrecked train. It is nearly identical in performance to the USMC DPV, but can be used to traverse Oman very quickly. This makes it useful early on to capture control points before heavy armor shows up as it can be destroyed by a single tank shot or rocket from a Stationary AT or an Engineer's RPG-7, so players driving the vehicle will want to avoid heavy armor fights as much as possible. The mounted KORD on top also does not allow the operator to crouch, leaving them fairly exposed to enemy fire. Unlike in previous titles. the passenger seat player is allowed to use their weapons. This can potentially make the FAV a hit-and run anti-tank vehicle if an Engineer passenger uses their Tracer Dart Gun to lock on to a vehicle and then fires their RPG at it. This could also work well for a mine-laying vehicle to pester enemy armor, as the passenger could drop mines about as the driver goes around the map. FAV BFP4F.png|The FAV in Battlefield Play4Free. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles